


Invites For the Insane

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [11]
Category: Arkham Asylum (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter in an asylum, Harry Potter is a super villain, Harry potter in arkham, Insane Harry Potter, harry potter in Gotham, harry potter is the mad hatter, harry raised by not dursleys, not raised by Dursleys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was abandoned by the Dursleys when on holiday in Gotham.</p><p>How does Harry Potter, better known as the Mad Hatter, react to his Hogwarts letter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invites For the Insane

\---

Dearest Professor McGonagall,

The letter I received about your school is very interesting and I would love to attend, but for that to happen I am afraid you would have actually to persuade the asylum doctors to let me go. My aunt and uncle left me here some years ago when on holiday in Gotham and I have not seen them since. 

Sincerely, 

Harry Potter

\---


End file.
